1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush, especially to a foldable toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Toothbrushes are indispensable to modern people. To keep teeth clean and to be carried easily, conventional foldable toothbrushes are invented. With reference to FIGS. 26 and 27, a conventional foldable toothbrush comprises a handle (60), a neck shaft (70) and multiple bristles (80). The handle (60) is a hollow shell with a front opening and a top opening. The neck shaft (70) is mounted pivotally in the front opening of the handle (60) and has head. The bristles (80) are attached securely on the head. When using, the neck shaft (70) is pivoted out of the top opening of the handle (60). When stowing, the neck shaft (70) is pivoted into the top opening of the handle (60) and the bristles (80) face the bottom of the handle (60) to keep the bristles clean.
However, the conventional foldable toothbrush has following disadvantages:
1. To be carried easily, the handle (60) and the neck shaft (70) should be as short as possible. Nevertheless, the shorter the handle (60) and the neck shaft (70) are, the more inconvenient for the user to hold the toothbrush. On the contrary, the longer the handle (60) and the: neck shaft (70) are, the larger the volume of the conventional toothbrush to be and the more inconvenient for the user to carry the conventional toothbrush.
2. When the neck shaft (70) is pivoted into the top opening of the handle (60), the edges of the handle (60) are easily blocked and bend the bristles (80) to cause the bristles (80) damage.
3. When the conventional toothbrush is used, the head of the neck shaft (70) usually contacts with the user's month. However, the head of the neck shaft (70) is exposed when the conventional toothbrush is folded. Therefore, the head is easily polluted and virus and bacteria may attach on the head to cause the user sick.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable toothbrush to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.